2042 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season (ThePhoneExpert)
The 2042 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season was an hyperactive season, with most of the activity unusually occuring very late. With 18 Depressions, 15 Named Storms, 11 Cyclones and 4 Major Cyclones, 2042 had 3 of its Major Cyclones occur after Late October. The season officially began on May 15, and ended on December 25. However, portrayed by Aysha in May and Nourin in December (January 2043), storms can form at any time, and can even exceed the bounds. This season saw the first ever Category 5 Cyclone in the month of December- Nourin. This year had an unusual early activity after the formation of Aysha; with short lived storms forming. In June, only 2 storms formed. Similarly on July, only 2 named systems formed. The season did not see its first major cyclone until August; when Hanna intensified rapidly near the Malabar Coast. Ultimately, the Extremely High Wind Shear dominated in September and October, limiting activity severely. Later on October, Cyclones Leo and Mia both peaked as an Extremely Major Cyclone. Leo made landfall near Bubaneshwar, Odisha as a Category 3 Major Cyclone. Mia disrupted the Kerala Coast due to its unusual movement; threatening the coastline as a Category 4, thrice. Mia made landfall as a Category 2 Cyclone; but still managed to cause over $12 billion in damages. In December, Cyclones Nourin and Ozzie formed on simultaneous sides of the Indian Ocean. Ozzie managed to become a Category 1 Cyclone, and made landfall on Odisha. Nourin regenerated into a remnant low, but later regenerated and explosively intensified into what was, the first ever December Category 5 Super Cyclone ever recorded in the Northern Indian Ocean. Nourin was also the most intense December Tropical Cyclone worldwide, peaking with winds of 205mph and a pressure of 879 Millibars. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:860 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2042 till:31/01/2043 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2042 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Cyclone_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Moderate_Cyclone_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Major_Cyclone_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Extremely_Major_Cyclone_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Cyclone_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:09 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/05/2042 till:13/05/2042 color:TS text:"Aysha (TS)" from:14/06/2042 till:18/06/2042 color:C1 text:"Brad (C1)" from:30/06/2042 till:01/07/2042 color:TS text:"Chandra (SS)" from:12/07/2042 till:16/07/2042 color:C1 text:"Denzerg (C1)" from:25/07/2042 till:30/07/2042 color:C1 text:"Emily (C1)" from:17/08/2042 till:21/08/2042 color:TS text:"Felicia (TS)" from:21/08/2042 till:26/08/2042 color:C1 text:"Geralda (C1)" from:26/08/2042 till:03/09/2042 color:C3 text:"Hanna (C3)" from:23/09/2042 till:29/09/2042 color:C1 text:"Irelyn (C1)" barset:break from:25/09/2042 till:27/09/2042 color:TD text:"10-A (TD)" from:01/10/2042 till:03/10/2042 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" from:11/10/2042 till:15/10/2042 color:TS text:"Katia (TS)" from:13/10/2042 till:16/10/2042 color:TD text:"13-A (TD)" from:15/10/2042 till:26/10/2042 color:C4 text:"Leo (C4)" from:18/10/2042 till:27/10/2042 color:C4 text:"Mia (C4)" from:02/11/2042 till:03/11/2042 color:TD text:"16-A (TD)" from:15/12/2042 till:07/01/2043 color:C5 text:"Nourin (C5)" from:16/12/2042 till:19/12/2042 color:C1 text:"Ozzie (C1)" bar:Month width:7 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2042 till:01/06/2042 text:May from:01/06/2042 till:01/07/2042 text:June from:01/07/2042 till:01/08/2042 text:July from:01/08/2042 till:01/09/2042 text:August from:01/09/2042 till:01/10/2042 text:September from:01/10/2042 till:01/11/2042 text:October from:01/11/2042 till:01/12/2042 text:November from:01/12/2042 till:01/01/2043 text:December from:01/01/2043 till:31/01/2043 text:January 2043 TextData = pos:(653,30) text:"(From the" pos:(700,30) text:"Enhanced IMD Scale)" Category:North Indian Ocean Seasons Category:ThePhoneExpert Category:ThePhoneExpert's seasons Category:Future Seasons